Diferente
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: La lechuza llega de nuevo con la familiar invitación a su compañía, hasta entonces todo es igual. Cuando llega a su casa y la recibe con una sonrisa, Ginny sabe que todo será diferente. UA.


**Diferente**

La lechuza estaba ahí, inconfundible e intimidante como su dueño, que al parecer se encontraba aburrido. La lechuza no se movió, es inteligente y demasiado parecida a su dueño, quizá porque, según él, ésta nació en sus manos y nunca lo dejó, por lo tanto actuaba como él. No se acercaba, tú tenías que hacerlo, no daba la pata con la correspondencia, tenías que ganarla. Y Ginny conociendo a esa lechuza tenía su comida favorita en un pequeño cajón, así se ganaba su correspondencia.

—Nunca cambias ¿cierto? —pregunta, y en respuesta la lechuza solo alza aún más el pico.

Le deja la comida en un pequeño vaso y toma la carta de su pata.

—A veces te crees demasiado importante —la lechuza, como afirmando lo dicho, decide ignorarla y disfrutar su comida.

Ginny abrió la carta, sabiendo lo que contenía, y la leyó. Solo había pequeños cambios en la carta, uno en realidad, sonrió irónicamente al imaginar que el dueño de la lechuza tenía varias cartas idénticas a esa, y, antes de enviarla, solo escribía la fecha y su firma. Suspiró y volvió a doblarla.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. El dilema que realmente no lo era. ¿Ir o no ir? Cada carta era la misma pregunta y, reconocía con pesar, la misma respuesta.

Ella necesitaba más de él que él de ella.

Suspiró antes de acariciar a la lechuza, solo ella sabía por todo lo que pasaba antes de enviar la misma respuesta, y precisamente por ello no se iba, sería muy intimidante y orgullosa, pero no desconsiderada ni grosera. Ginny solía pensar que era a la único que podía darle cariño, que en realidad pertenecía a su dueño, y no daba quejas o picoteos. El pensamiento la deprimía pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—No le escribiré esta vez, Curie, pero iré ¿le dirás? —la lechuza da un picoteo amistoso antes de salir por la ventana.

Se preparó mentalmente para un día lleno de suspiros, porque así era siempre con él, solo un día y solo suspiros.

Preparó un bolso con prendas para cualquier cosa que al dueño de la lechuza se le pudiera antojar hacer. Se duchó y se vistió, en un tiempo bastante corto. Se arregló y, con varita en mano, salió del departamento para aparecerse frente a la casa del mago dueño de la lechuza. Suspiró y tocó la puerta. Una elfina la recibió con múltiples reverencias, ofreciendo comida y bebidas mientras la guiaba a la estancia.

—No, gracias, así estoy bien -sonrió y miró la estancia vacía— ¿podrías...?

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, una voz desde las escaleras la interrumpió.

—Lleva agua a mi habitación, Tina, y déjanos solos —anunciaron desde las escaleras. La elfina se inclinó hasta que su nariz tocó el suelo, asintió y desapareció con el eco de un "sí amo".

Ginny puede verlo a través del gran espejo, pero él no la mira. Tiene las manos en sus bolsillos y baja despreocupadamente, mirando sus zapatos. No la mira hasta que pisa la estancia, a Ginny aún después de tanto tiempo le siguen temblando las piernas y siente que si no la toca, aunque sea un roce, caerá al piso. Y por un momento parece que así será, como siempre ha sido, que solo está ahí porque está aburrido, y tiene que entretenerlo un rato. Pero no, hace algo que nunca había hecho: sonríe.

Es diferente.

Ginny lo ha visto sonreír. Frente a personas importantes, criaturas mágicas, niños, su mejor amiga y sus lechuzas; pero nunca así, nunca para ella.

Y no es una sonrisa torcida, como cuando se quiere burlar de ella, ni una irónica, como cuando quiere dejar en evidencia su ignorancia respecto a algo, ni una burlona, como cuando dice algo incoherente y es su manera de reírse de ella; no, sonríe con alivio y aprecio, porque él no es capaz de más que apreciar.

—Creí que no vendrías, Ginevra -la llama por su nombre y eso solo confirma que es diferente. Él nunca le dice por su nombre. Cómo siempre están solos, nunca tiene que llamarla, es obvio que se refiere a ella en esas ocasiones—. No recibí tu respuesta.

—Creí que la lechuza te lo diría con un picoteo —responde con la voz chiquita, y es que ése hombre no es el que conoce, algo está diferente y no sabe si quiere o no saberlo.

—Curie llegó a dormir, así que supuse la habías mandado a volar en cuanto leíste mi carta —alza los hombros y se sienta en el sillón, le parece inhumano ser tan elegante, no puede desviar sus ojos de los suyos aún por el reflejo del espejo.

—No sabía si venir —admite, tragando un nudo de su garganta.

—¿Por qué?

Su sonrisa se ensancha más y eleva un poco las cejas, casi imperceptible, pero ella lo nota.

—No lo sé, la carta sonaba igual a la anterior, solo que con otra fecha —finalmente desvía sus ojos a su bolso y enrojece— he pensado que tienes copias, y solo las firmas con fechas distintas.

Entonces él ríe y Ginny da un brinco en su lugar. Su risa era tan... elegante, que tuvo que girarse y verlo con sus propios ojos. Él deja de reír, pero mantiene su sonrisa cuando ve el rostro de Ginny.

—Por supuesto que no, Ginevra, es solo que... he querido verte y fue la manera más breve que encontré para decirtelo —Ginny asiente, por no contradecirlo, no porque le crea.

—¿Y para qué, Harry? —por alguna razón se siente segura al llamarle, y él no hace más que seguir sonriendo.

—Para estar juntos, claro —Ginny asiente, nuevamente, solo para no contradecirlo. Y no dice más porque de pronto Harry pasa de estar en el sillón a estar frente a ella, con las manos en sus mejillas a punto de besarla.

Y lo hace, no pide permiso y toma sus labios como si fueran suyos, Ginny lo deja porque sabe, muy a su pesar, que tiene razón.

Harry se aparta y la toma de la mano para llevarla a alguna habitación. Ginny se aferra a su bolso para no estrangular la mano de Harry. Porque ahora sí es igual, siempre la lleva arriba a la primera puerta, entonces se relaja. Pero no dura mucho. Porque pasan de la puerta y siguen caminando. Ginny mira a su espalda y luego a Harry.

—Oye...

Pero Harry entra a la penúltima puerta y la estampa contra la pared una vez que están en el interior.

—Sh —susurra.

Ginny no puede admirar la nueva habitación cuando Harry ha invadido su espacio, su cintura y su boca. No puede ni respirar cuando sus manos comienzan a desabrochar su blusa, y no sabe exactamente qué hacer con las suyas, pero ver a Harry tan inmerso en su tarea y sus labios que decide quitarle la camisa. Le tiemblan las manos cuando desabrocha el primero botón, porque puede sentir su piel a través de la delgada tela y Harry no la aparta.

Nunca lo había tocado, no porque no quisiera sino porque no lo tenía permitido. Que Harry la dejara tocarle, desvestirle y acariciarle era definitivamente diferente, le daban escalofríos tanta confianza, cosa que nunca se le había permitido. Harry era así: imponente y manipulador. Ginny no hizo más que caer en el abismo cuando lo conoció y decidió que lo quería, Harry no hizo más que atarla con una cuerda y jugar con ella, como un yoyo, la dejaba y la llamaba, la atraía y la alejaba.

Llegan a la cama y Ginny lo agradece, porque siente que tampoco puede tocarlo demasiado, y caería al suelo sin ser sostenida. Harry la besó y no la mira, Ginny se aferra a la sábana porque sabe que con solo sus labios puede tocar el cielo. Harry quita su pantalón y juega con la poca ropa que Ginny tiene. Y ahora la mira.

—¿Por qué no me ves? —pregunta, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja. Harry no sabe que Ginny es incapaz de hablar en ese momento, que se muere por gritarle incoherencias pero no lo hace porque sería una atrocidad.

Ginny no habla, no puede, y Harry se divierte con ella, porque sabe en qué posición se encuentra y que cada movimiento que él hace causa una batalla mental a la pelirroja. Poco le importa, disfruta de su rostro, del sudor, la saliva y el placer, nunca dejando de mirarla. Ella se aferra a las sábanas y no las suelta hasta que Harry toma sus manos, preguntándose vagamente dónde ha dejado su bolso, decide que no hay más remedio que enterrar sus uñas en su dorso, porque el placer es exquisito y no sabe hasta cuándo va a soportarlo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo va a estar ahí y así con él. Tiene que aprovechar el tiempo, por eso no puede evitar maldecir mentalmente al azabache cuando suelta su mano y se pierde entre sus cuerpos. A esas alturas, tan cerca del cielo que no puede ni ver, el placer es demasiado y su mano, los jadeos y gritos, no bastan para externarlo. Así que araña su brazo, su espalda y su hombro.

Entonces sí toca el cielo. Y es tan hermoso que no puede hacer más que sentirlo. Sus labios se encuentran los y responde casi con devoción, porque es diferente y nunca la había besado así. Con tanta calma, con tanto alivio, con un poco de él.

—¿Ahora si me ves? —pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa, tan pequeña que, si Ginny no estuviera a milímetros de su rostro, no la vería.

—Siempre lo hago —pero desvía la mirada al escuchar lo que ha dicho. «Lo hago, es lo hago» De nada sirve reprenderse, Harry ya sonríe, igual que en el sillón, y asiente. No se mueve y Ginny está peligrosamente cerca de él, tanto que siente su respiración, aunque realmente está debajo de él.

—¿Y pensabas no venir, aún así? —la pregunta se escucha retórica. Ginny lo mira porque parece que de nuevo se está burlando, pero solo ve el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Hace una mueca y alza un poco los hombros en respuesta

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —Harry sonríe y pasea los ojos por la cabecera de la cama.

—No lo sé —Ginny asiente, para no contradecirlo. Entonces Harry la besó mientras se levanta, así desnudo, por el bolso de la pelirroja.

—Vístete —lo dice suave, mirándola a los ojos, luego mira su cuerpo sin ningún pudor. A Ginny solo se le acelera el corazón ante esa mirada y asiente—. Comeremos abajo —sin más, se pone su pantalón y sale de la habitación, no sin antes sonreírle.

Ginny cierra los ojos y un nerviosismo se instala en su estómago. No puede ser real que Harry, el que ha estado con ella los últimos dos años y medio, sea el mismo que acaba de salir por la puerta. Es diferente hasta en lo más mínimo.

Pero no puede preguntar, porque Harry se molestaría y comenzaría con su indiferencia. Ginny no soportaba tal cosa. Sus burlas y humillaciones eran cosa de niños, a veces no tenía filtro en tres su mente y su boca, así que dejaba a Harry reírse de sus incoherencias. Pero su indiferencia era horrible, era como si un ser horrible estuviera frente a él y no ella, trataba mejor a su elfina. Solo una vez había sido indiferente con ella, solo esa bastó para no volver a provocarla.

Se ducha y se viste en un tiempo largo, contrario a aquella mañana, ahora se siente extraña, Harry es demasiado bueno para ser Harry. Siente que de un momento a otro aparecería, riéndose de su ingenuidad. Pero no lo hace.

Baja a la estancia con un atuendo que parecería formal de no estar en esa casa. Suspira cuando ve que no hay nadie. No se ha movido ni un poco cuando un brazo la toma por la cintura y besa su cuello. Suspira y mira el reflejo de Harry, que le devuelve la mirada, en el espejo.

—Vamos —la toma de la mano y van al comedor.

Ginny conoce a Harry desde hace cuatro años, dos años y medio ha estado con él sin realmente estarlo, cosa de un día lleno de suspiros, y solo ha estado en el comedor tres veces.

Cuando le presentó a su mejor amiga, cuando un empresario llegó de improviso y cuando un vendedor de animales le regaló una lechuza. Nunca había ido por su cuenta, mucho menos porque a Harry se le antojaba comer ahí.

Los dos años al lado de Harry eran asombrosos. Porque la casa tenía reglas incluso para él mismo, Ginny sabía su lugar, era como tener un contrato no estipulado, pero que igual tenía consecuencias.

Ginny no reconocía el fin de todas sus cartas, desconocía si era la única, pero sabía que, desde hace dos años y medio, solo entretenía a Harry de manera sexual. Y ya. Para eso la llamaba cuatro o cinco veces -seis o siete si no salía de viaje- por mes. Era extraño, ridículo y a veces le parecía estúpido.

Pero estaba enamorada. Le gustaba caer en el abismo. Le gustaba ir y venir por la mano de Harry. Prefería ser su juguete a no ser nada.

Sentarse en el comedor y disfrutar de una comida digna de dioses, le hace pensar que su rutina en esa casa siempre es la misma, pero ahora todo ha sido diferente.

Llega a la 1:00 y Harry de inmediato la lleva a la primera puerta. A veces le pregunta por qué llegó más tarde, pero no espera respuesta cuando está ahogando a Ginny y no le importa, cuando está en el punto mayor del éxtasis y Ginny solo puede gritar incoherencias para no decir su nombre hasta que termina. Harry se aparta y hablan del evento más popular de la semana, hasta que Harry sonríe burlón y se va. Ginny se viste y va a la estancia, donde Harry la besa y llama a su elfina para acompañarla a la puerta.

Ridículo, pero no puede evitarlo. Es amor y no puede decirlo, para no perderlo.

—Estas muy callada Ginevra —eleva una ceja y sigue comiendo.

Harry le llama por su nombre cuando habla de algo serio, lo hace con todo el mundo. Pero le está hablando casi con interés y eso es definitivamente diferente, el escalofrío en su espalda lo confirma.

—No es nada, solo estoy pensando —y lo dice tan bajito que Harry se acerca para escucharla.

Harry jamás se inclina, nunca, por nadie, ni siquiera para el ministro.

—No te diré mis secretos —dice con una sonrisa antes de reír. Ginny frunce el ceño porque no entiende, Harry la mira y sonríe, como si viera a un perrito extremadamente tierno—. Es «Una moneda por tus pensamientos», pero no quiero oro, así que secretos, pero no diré los míos.

Ginny no sabe por qué, pero lo dice:

—Que ridículo.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué no quiera contarte mi secreto? ¿O mi poco original idea de saber en qué piensas? —su sonrisa no desaparece y Ginny comienza por desesperarse. No debe acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa.

—Ambas —apenas lo mira. Ginny se siente extraña ante ese Harry. Y para llenar aún más el vaso, Harry la toma del mentón y hace que lo vea.

Harry jamás la tocaría de aquella manera. Ella tampoco lo hacía, no debía. Si lo hacía, se alzaba la barrera de indiferencia entre ambos, de ahí aprendió a no tocarle.

—Bueno —la suelta, no con brusquedad ni como si fuera a romperse, simplemente intentando tener el mayor contacto posible con su piel—, disculpa entonces.

Harry ríe, posiblemente por la cara de desconcierto que Ginny tiene. Y es que si Harry no se inclina y no deja que le toques ¡mucho menos pide disculpas!.

—Toma —una caja negra del.tamaño.de medio cuadernillo aparece ante Harry. Lo toma y se lo entrega a Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa.

El corazón de Ginny se encoge y lucha por reprimir el llanto cuándo abre la caja y un collar de diamantes queda expuesto. Al contrario de todo lo que Harry esperaba, Ginny pregunta:

—¿Qué es esto? —tiene la voz rota pero realmente no le importa.

—Un regalo.

Entonces Ginny mira tan furiosa a Harry que, de no ser Harry, no le sostendría la mirada.

—¿Un regalo? ¿¡Un regalo!? —grita y se levanta de la mesa. Agita su varita y aparta el plato— ¿en serio?

—Si, Ginevra, es un regalo para ti —dice con calma, como si la pelirroja no estuviera gritando.

—¡No lo quiero! —Lanza la caja con fuerza contra la mesa al tiempo que su bolso, desde el segundo piso, llega a su mano— ¡No quiero tu asqueroso regalo!

—¿Por qué? —su calma enloquece aún más a Ginny, y se vuelve incapaz de contener sus lágrimas, caen rodando y cuando habla lo hace con la voz rota y ahogada.

—¡Porque no soy una prostituta! ¡No soy una de tus malditas prostitutas!

No quiere humillarse más. Camina con paso decidido a la puerta, ni se detiene a esperar a la elfina, solo camina.

«Era demasiado diferente» Piensa. Y si lo era, tantas atenciones y cambios, casi hubiera creído que Harry cambió. Pero es Harry. Buscaba una manera de humillarla, una más divertida: pagando, como si se ofreciera a cambio de joyas. Cómo si le pagara esos dos años y medio en un maldito collar.

Cómo si de verdad se portara como sus prostitutas.

—¡Abre la puerta! —grita, cuando la puerta no cede ante sus desesperados giros y golpes, aunque sabe que Harry está detrás de ella—. ¡Abre, por Merlín, la puerta!

No se gira porque su rostro sigue bañado en lágrimas que no dejan de caer.

—No.

Y suena tan calmado que a Ginny se le olvida que está siendo humillada, que debería salir de ahí lo antes posible y no volver.

—¡Te estoy pidiendo una cosa! ¡Una sola, Harry! —camina hasta estar frente a él, está desesperada, tiene que salir de ahí— ¿No me has humillado bastante? ¡Pues bien! ¡Ya no puedo! —sin más se derrumba y nadie la sostiene.

Por lo menos no al instante.

—No te estoy humillado —Harry la sostiene fuerte, para que no caiga, mientras Ginny llora con los ojos apretados—. Mírame.

Ginny niega y se retuerce entre sus brazos. No puede estar cerca de él, le asfixia y la intoxica con solo estar ahí.

—No puedo. Ya no puedo Harry —lo dice tan bajito que Harry apenas comprende, mueve tanto su cabeza que Harry tiene que estirar el cuello para que no le de en la cara.

—Ginn...

Eso basta.

Llamarla así hace que se aparte y lo mire diferente. Harry nunca la llama por ese apodo, no sabe siquiera si lo escuchó o lo acaba de decir, pero ya no puede hablar, tiene seca la garganta aunque sus ojos siguen derramando lágrimas.

—No tengo ninguna prostituta —y lo dice con tanta cautela que Ginny piensa que le tiene miedo a los ataques de ansiedad—, y tú no eres una, así que sácate eso de la cabeza.

—Entonces dime.

—Dejame decirte.

Ambos se miran, condicionando la manera adecuada para decirlo. Ginny asiente ligeramente, Harry no la suelta y también asiente.

—Es un regalo que te traje de mi último viaje, no te lo había dado porque temía no te gustara, es algo sencillo —Ginny eleva las cejas por el término que le tiene a algo "sencillo"—. Yo... creí que mi comportamiento compensaría el regalo si no te gustaba.

—Tu no eres así —vuelve a hablar bajito, la garganta le raspa y las lágrimas se secan, pero tiene que decirlo—. No sé por qué crees que me gustaría un regalo, no lo necesito, no lo...

—Yo quiero dártelo.

—Pues no —frunce el entrecejo y suspira-. Yo estoy aquí porque quiero, Harry, no porque me das algo a cambio de mi compañía.

—Lo sé. No soy una roca como crees, Ginn —ahí está de nuevo.

La respiración de Ginny se vuelve irregular y mira a todas partes, como esperando a que alguien saliera y se burlara. Ginny vuelve a mirarlo con la duda en los ojos. Porque no entiende, de verdad que no, a que se refiere.

—Puedo sentir igual que tú —suspira y mueve el cabello de su cuello para acariciar justo ahí—. Lamento si no sientes lo mismo, yo no pude evitarlo.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

—Ginny, ¿me has visto con alguna mujer, que no seas tú o Hermione? —hay una sonrisa en su rostro, su mano sigue acariciando y no deja que Ginny piense en una respuesta adecuada.

—No lo sé, tú no...

—¿Por qué crees que nunca salimos de ésta casa? —de nuevo tiene esa mirada de estar ante un adorable cachorrito, Ginny piensa vagamente que quizá siempre –la– ve así.

—No te gusta, buscas que te complazco, allá afuera todos es demasiado común para alguien como tú.

—Estás hablando solo de mí, pregunté por ambos.

—Por eso, porque tú mandas y yo obedezco.

Las piernas le tiemblan cuando Harry oculta el rostro en su cuello y solo puede concentrarse en su boca ahí, besando y mordiendo.

—No. Me gusta tener el control. Me gusta tenerte. Y soy egoísta porque no te dejo salir a ti, no quiero que te vayas.

Harry aprieta su cuerpo, porque se ha vuelto incapaz de sostenerse por sí misma. Cree haber pensado que algo así pasaría. Ginny actuaba así, demasiado intensa, y con una persona como él a su lado, no esperaba menos.

—Perdona mi brusco comportamiento, Ginn. No quiero incomodarte y...

—¿Por qué?

«¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué aquí?»

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué yo? Siempre me llamas cuando te aburres y solo para...

—No —le besa la oreja y habla susurrando—, te llamo cuando ya no puedo soportar tu ausencia —muerde ahí y besa allá, pero no sé aparta—. Puedes preguntarle a Tina.

—No puedo creerte.

—Déjame hablar, si después de todo no me crees, no volveré a escribirte ¿está bien?

Asiente pero sabe que no, no lo está. Porque Harry no sabe que, diga lo que diga, ella quiere estar ahí con él, aunque no sienta nada. Aunque ahora duela. Porque sabe que necesita de él más que él de ella.

—Las habitaciones son lo de menos, todas son iguales, siempre estaba contigo en la primera porque te necesito, no podía llevarte a todas y cada una porque solo podía pensar en ti —acarició su cintura mientras su respiración le cosquilleaba en el cuello-. No te decía por tu nombre porque nadie lo hace, me convertía en el único en no llamarte como el resto. Y te digo Ginevra porque me gusta, tu nombre es hermoso y apropiado para los pensamientos que tengo -sintió su sonrisa en el cuello—. Te diré Ginn si te gusta, y solo por eso.

»No me río de ti, pero cuándo habas conmigo te confundes y estás nerviosa, deberías verte —sabe que tiene una marca, como si fuera de su propiedad, y se le encoge el estómago porque no le molesta— te ves hermosa. No es que me moleste tu tacto —apriets su agarre en la cintura— es que yo te puedo recordar sin necesidad de sentirte, quiero que me recuerdes por lo que te hago sentir ¿entiendes? Quiero estar en tu cabeza siempre.

»Ginn, soy una persona fría, no sé muy bien como mostrar lo que siento. Lamento si malinterpretaste mi comportamiento, o te di ideas erróneas. Quizá no sientes lo mismo, quizá estoy siendo demasiado explicativo, no lo sé, pero yo ya no soporto verte solo una vez por semana, no puedo.

Finalmente se apartó, acariciando el rostro de Ginny con los nudillos, la sonrisa perduraba en su rostro.

—Y si tú me aceptas, quiero que vivas aquí. Conmigo —Ginny jamás había visto aquella mirada, tan brillante y aliviada al mismo tiempo que nerviosa y ansiosa—. En mí habitación, las demas dejarán de importar si estás conmigo.

—¿Tu...?

Pero no puede hablar. Es demasiado para solo hablar.

Así que asiente y le besa.

Sabe que cualquiera hubiera renegado, preguntado y exigido, pero no ella. Ése Harry era completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada y no iba a perder la oportunidad de enamorarse, aún más, de él.

Lo besa y aún así siente que no es suficiente. Sus labios le arden pero quiere más. No parece que haya límites así que se atreve a pasear su mano por debajo del suéter que tiene. Las piernas le siguen fallando pero no se va a detener, no quiere y no puede. Pero Harry necesita saber.

—¿Me crees?

Ginny asiente y lo mira, con la misma mirada brillante y feliz.

—Y aunque no lo hiciera, no podría vivir sin ti.

Harry sonríe y asiente. Con la mirada brillante, y un nuevo pero no tan diferente sentimiento, ambos se vuelven a sumir en los labios del otro. Cómo si en ello se les fuera la vida.

Se besan y acarcian y tocan. No les preocupa el aire, todo es diferente y algo tan común como el aire no los hará separarse. Porque ninguno de los dos lo dice pero lo sienten y lo gritan con los labios sin emitir sonido.

«Te amo» «Y no es diferente» «Pero ha cambiado».

\--

\--

4,239 palabras por todo el OS de Diferente.

Comenten qué les pareció.

Tenía ganas de un Harry menos... Común. :).

Dany :).


End file.
